Talk:Karin Kurosaki/Archive 1
Age I'm pretty sure that in the eigth episode of the anime (or whichever episode it was where they visited Masaki's grave) Karin said that she and Yuzu were eleven, not ten. Where does it say that they were ten? Darth Havoc 00:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Karin says they are Almost 11, meaning they are still 10. WhiteStrike 00:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. I don't speak Japanese, and the subtitles must have been translated wrong because they said, "We're eleven already this year"...at least the version I saw, which came from Dattebayo. I don't know how accurate they are. Darth Havoc 00:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, Karin and Yuzu's birthday is May 6, and Masaki died on June 17. If Dattebayo's translation is at all accurate and the girls turned eleven within the same year as this episode, they would already be eleven by 42 days. Was the sub just completely wrong? Darth Havoc 01:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Possible clean up? So I'm new to BleachWiki, so I don't want to make any mistakes in editing, but in the 'Synopsis' section of Karin's page there is a sentence that is repeated three or four times relating to the time when she, Yuzu, and their classmates saw Kon in Ichigo's body. Can we take those repeats out so its only there once?--StrataStargazer 07:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Taken care of. The page in general needs an overhaul though. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Twins?! I'm pretty sure that Karin and Yuzu are NOT twins, because at the end of the 7th volume, there is a section of Radio Kon, where Kon and Tite Kubo answer questions of the readers. There a reader asked if Yuzu and Karin are twins, and Tite answered clearly that they aren't. But when I look at their article on Bleach Wiki, it says that they are born on the same day and are therefore twins? Maybe Tite later sayed that they were both born on the 6th of May, but he said earlier that they aren't twins? I'm confused.--User:Bereisgreat 18:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'm 99.999999% certain that they are twins. They have the same birthday and are the same age. I'll see if I can track down exactly where it says they are twins. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Character book Souls, page 37: Karin is Yuzu's twin sister. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The bleach official character book souls lists them on at least two separate pages as fraternal twins with the same birthday. In chapter 19 page 17 Karin says they are both 11 while at the time ichigo is 15 there mother died when he was 9 making the girls 5 at the time. In any case being the same age with the same birthday makes them twins. There is no way one could have been born on the same day as the other a year later and be the same age. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, but why was the answer on the question, are Yuzu and Karin twins, no, answered by Tite Kubo on page 190 of the 7th Volume? ::I don't know what you are reading but in my Viz copy of volume 7 what Tite says is "they could be twins". Seems to me that Kubo hadn't made up his mind yet but whichever way, the Book of SOULs came out later then volume 7 and when in doubt, go with the most latest published information. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) May not help but who subbed it.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 18:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Karin Impact kick I found a mention of it on Kon's page (Soul Society arc section of the Synopsis) and I wondered if it was an official power/ability or just a fancy name she uses to refer to her kicks, and either way, should it be put into her P&A section? Weedefinition 15:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Should Karin/Yuzu Be Listed as Human? We know their father Isshin is a Shinigami, so can we really classify ichigo's siblings as human? Johnwayne 09:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we can. They are both alive and have no powers beyond being able to see ghosts, no Zanpakuto, etc. Ichigo was just the same until he was given Rukia's powers and then he had to have his own powers awakened in the shattered shaft. He was Human otherwise. It is speculation to call them anything other than Human. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Masked Her height is changed to 136 cm, while the blood type is revealed to be AO. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 16:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Age Shouldn't Karin be 12? A Japanese school year starts in April and her birthday is in May so she should still be 12. But then again 17 moths passed so she should be turning 14, did she get kept down? I researched Japanese school systems and Middle School starts for 12-13 year olds. :Her listed age is what was given in canon material.-- ::Their birthday is May 6. On June 17, year 1, Karin comments on how they are "already 11 this year." So they turned 11 on May 6, year 1. At the start of school, April, year 1, they would have been 10. ::2 years later, they are 12 and start school in April, year 3. They turn 13 on May 6, year 3, after school has started. So they are 12-13 during their first year of junior high, just as they should be. ::[[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo''']] Message 05:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Race Ichigo's race is listed as Human (part Quincy). How about we also put this on Karin and Yuzu instead of just Human, since their mother is a Quincy. Iron.Shadow.Dragon (talk) 09:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Iron.Shadow.Dragon Having the mother they have does not mean they hold the same genetic destiny of Ichigo. They may very well never develop such abilities that would distinguish them as quincy, until such time there race will not change.--